Snake in the Lion's Den
by HarryFucker
Summary: Ginny has been feeling unsatisfied with Harry. But what will happen when she seeks passion from a snake? Rated M for a reason. Drinny oneshot.


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I love Draco and Ginny combos so I decided to write about a fiery passionate romance. Warning: M for explicit love making. No copyright intended, everything belongs to JK Rowling**

Ginny moaned in fake pleasure. Again. It was nothing new to her. She sighed as she awaited the typical two minutes it would take for Harry to finish off. She knew this wasn't what it was supposed to be like. She had always thought Harry, the boy wonder, would be a little more... wonderful in bed. But she soon found out all her fantasies were wrong. Now she was trapped in a shitty relationship with shitty sex and a shitty boyfriend. Harry finally came inside her, his sweat dripping onto her face. She wiped it off, trying to hide her disgust with him. "Ginny," Harry moaned. "That was incredible. As usual." He got off her with a self satisfied smirk, sure that she had had as much fun as he had.

But she hadn't. As she put on her school uniform and left the boys dormitory, she wondered what it would be like to be with someone else.

Flash forward two days. As Ginny walks down the hall holding Harry's hand, she spies Malfoy, shirtless playing muddy quidditch in the fields. His rippling abs glisten in sweat from the physical exertion, and she can't help but imagine those rippling abs while he pounds the shit out of her vagina. She's heard the rumors of his sexual prowess. She knows the girls he fucks never leave unsatisfied. She shakes her head and looks back at Harry. She would never do that to him... or would she?

Flash forward to the next day. Ginny drops her books in the hallway on her way to Transfiguration. As Ginny gathers them, she feels another presence. As she looks up, she sees platinum hair and steely grey eyes right before the person kicks her books out of the way. As he walks away without another word, she can't help but feel knickers get wet with desire for his disrespect of her. She loves bad boys.

Flash forward to that night. Ginny is paired with Malfoy for rounds about the castle. As they walk in silence, she feels the building lust building between them. Suddenly, she stops.

"Well, what is it?" Draco asks impatiently.

"I just- I need a real man Malfoy." Ginny says, before she loses her courage. "Someone like you.. the slytherin sex god."

Without looking back at her, he walks forward. When she stays in place, confused, he turns around and cocks an eyebrow.

"Coming?" Was all he said, and she didn't need to be asked twice.

Flash forward to 10 minutes later. Draco rips her school robes off her bodacious bod. "I see you are a natural redhead", he says with a smirk as he takes in her nude form. She has curves in all the right places. He picks her up and throws her on the bed fully intending to ravage her. A growling sound rumbles from within him as he mounts her naked body. He gets straight to the point... like his dick. His snakey dick slithers into her lion's den. Ginny moans at the sensation because his stick is moving around as well as thrusting- like a snake. It's like his dick had a mind of its own- like a snake. He fucks her so hard and every piece of her is on fire. Literally though. She simultaneously combusts. Then she shits everywhere. Not just shit though- she also simultaneously ruptures her uterus, causing a premature period. He moans at the feel of her various bodily fluids coating his serpentine organ, as well as the flames licking her body. She screams in horror as she realizes that she is being burned alive. Draco continues to thrust into her fiery warmth until he douses the flames with his creamy cum. They both pant to catch their breaths and Ginny's charred body snuggles up close to him. She knows things will never be the same again.

"Malfoy..." Ginny mumbles. "Your dick is like a snake."

"I know." he hisses, before he turns into a snake and eats her.


End file.
